In manufacturing light fixtures it is essential to maintain the artistic appearance of the product as well as its operational capability. Each light fixture includes a number of mechanical parts which are manufactured separately. Within the context of the present technology it has been necessary to permanently fasten the various parts of the fixture together, by means of fastening screws, or solder connections, or the like.
It has therefore been an accepted fact in this industry that substantial labor costs must be paid for the work of fastening the parts of each fixture together, as the fixture is being assembled.